The Beginning
by deviously innocent
Summary: Liz is attracted to Max...Max is attracted to Liz...nobody knows
1. Default Chapter

Hi, I'm Liz Parker. I just found out that Max is an alien and so are Isabel and Michael and Tess. I don't know how I feel about Max but all I know is that flashes that keep running through me when I'm with him or close to him make me have a tingling sensation I have never felt before.  
  
'Hey Liz'  
  
'Max! What's up?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Well I got a biology class'  
  
'Yeh so do I.amazing I thought I was in your class for the whole of the year. You probably didn't notice me after all I'm just you lab partner' he said.  
  
He was being sarcastic and I liked it. He smirked and it was so adorable and all I could do at that specific moment is to smile more like blush.  
  
Sitting in biology today I realized how buffed and muscular he was. He was really hot and I never thought like that of a guy.oh no! he caught me looking at him. He looked at my eyes and I looked into his and then all of a sudden an echo of name being called out was heard. I looked up.it was my teacher.  
  
'So Ms. Parker what is the answer my question...'  
  
'Aaaahh.' I was stuttering.  
  
'Photosynthesis.' It was Max.he whispered to me the answer.  
  
I looked up at the teacher and said 'photosynthesis'  
  
He replied by 'Thanks Max for Ms. Parker's rescue' we looked at each other again. It was so deep and meaningful and his face was blank but it was full of emotions. When biology ended we walked out together and he followed me to my locker. He leant on a locker next to mine and he said 'Meet you at the Crash down'  
  
I don't know what came over me but it was like an instinct, something I had to do. I kissed him and he kissed me back. He put his arm around my waist and it was intense. Then the flashes became clearer but I couldn't tell. I was too focused on this sensational feeling. I thought maybe he would push me back but he didn't. I felt warm, secure in his arms that held me so softly. I was in paradise until Kyle decided to wreck it.  
  
'Liz! What's going on here?'  
  
'Kyle! Nothing!'  
  
'Nothing? You just had a kiss with someone who's not me and its nothing!'  
  
When he said that, it kind of made me feel bad. I looked at Max's face. It was blank as ever. No sign of disappointment that we had stopped. Nothing was there. Kyle looked at me and he was about to say something and noticed that everyone was looking at us.  
  
Then before Kyle could say something, before someone could blink, Max grabbed me. It wasn't a hard grab, it was soft but even Kyle couldn't hang on to me. He grabbed me and kissed me. It went on for about 3 or 4 minutes and I could feel everything that was on the side of happiness.  
  
When school was over I went to the crash down and was doing my usual service when Max, Isabel and Michael walked in. Max didn't even look at me and I was worried. What about if he was just playing with me? Maria told me to take their order. She knew as well but she kind of ignored it. I went over to their table and I was just about to ask for their order when Max said 'Sit down Liz.'  
  
He said it so slowly but it was like a command. I sat down but I didn't know why.  
  
'We're in trouble Liz. The sheriff might not be our only enemy.'  
  
'What?' I said. It had become a conversation between me and Max only.  
  
'Well there's a new guy in town. He wants the granolith. The one that we found and we can't let that happen.'  
  
'Well he'll never find it.'  
  
'We can't be sure. He's got a lot of devices.'  
  
'You must be talking about me..." We all looked up to see a tall handsome guy. He was blonde, good looks, smart-looking.  
  
'No. we weren't' said Michael.  
  
'But I'm sure you do' I said very quickly coming to Michael's rescue of acting like a jerk.  
  
"Ms. Liz Parker?' he asked me  
  
'Just Liz.'  
  
'May I please talk to you... .'  
  
I got up and followed him to a table. 'Hi Liz. I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow.'  
  
I thought about it and I finally thought why not? Max doesn't even talk to me even though I really wished it was him.  
  
I stared at her. She was smiling. What did this guy want with her? She looked really happy and they were getting closer. Am I losing Liz?  
  
So it was settled. I was going out on a date with a guy's name I don't even know. 


	2. The Outburst

I got dressed. I don't know what cam over me while I was sleeping about last night but I dreamt about Max and you might be sick of hearing this but it was so intense and I was actually there. This guy I'm going out with tonight is a total stranger and I am not just going out to have fun but I thought it might help the aliens find out something that might help them recover their past.  
  
Ok! I'll tell you the truth and hopefully no one reads my journal. I am kind of doing it to make Max feel jealous. How could someone kiss you like that and then ignore you for a day. Me and Kyle are finished and I think Kyle know that. And since Tess is living in his house I hope that might distract him from our so-called relationship.  
  
'You kissed her didn't you?'  
  
'Isabel?' Max looked at her with no expression.  
  
'Oh my god! It was one thing to save her life and then tell her about our secret but its another thing when you kiss her.  
  
'I don't think it meant anything Isabel. You saw her today. You saw how happy she was and do you choose to ignore that. I don't and there's nothing between us!'  
  
He shook that thought out of his head and focused on something important.  
  
I'm ready. I don't know why I'm doing this but I somehow know I have to. There was a knock on my door and I thought he was really early. I opened to find out it was Max and I was shocked surprise yet so happy I invited him in.  
  
'Hey..'  
  
'Hey..'  
  
'Look Liz I have to tell you something' he said and felt so important and I thought something was going to happen between us. Actually I didn't but I thought he was going to confess his feelings about me.  
  
'Be careful.this guy might not be who he say he is.'  
  
Is that all. I was so shocked and I didn't show any of my emotions. I just simply nodded like an ignorant doll with no brains.  
  
I wish she wasn't going out with this guy. I wish she was going out with me but it can't be.  
  
We talked and talked until my date came but before I could answer the door Max grabbed me and he kissed me. It was slow and well really a good kiss. I was in heaven but he let go. Why would he let go and then I realized that the knocking at the door was getting louder and faster. My date must be getting impatient.  
  
As I was walking to the door I realized and questioned myself. What was I doing? Why was I doing it? I answered the door and he was there looking amazing as ever. His hair was spiked up and he looked really good but all I could think about was the kiss that I shared with Max.  
  
'I never got your name?' I asked  
  
'It's Devan. Devan King!'  
  
'Well Devan but I'm not feeling well today. Maybe we can go another day.' I lied through my teeth and I didn't feel an inch of guilt. Any thing that was inside of me was full of happiness that there woula be a chance with me and Max and I was right in some cases.  
  
When Devan left and I shut the door Max came out and said 'I think you look fine to me'  
  
'I didn't feel like going'  
  
'Is it because of the kiss?'  
  
'Yes.wait no! I'm not that sure'  
  
'You know we can't be together because.'  
  
'Shutup!'  
  
'What?' he looked puzzled and I didn't know where I was going with this.  
  
'You know your just like the rest of us except you have something more with your hands. You feel like us humans and you eat sleep and god knows what else! We can be together but your too afraid that if you have a chance to go home you'll want to stay!! Your just a stupid ignorant alien!  
  
'Liz..'  
  
'Don't you Liz me. I just broke a date that could have been amazing for you but you're like we can't be together! We can just like Maria and Michael, Isabel and Alex. Your just hidden under that rock that you try to be. Stop being such a.' I could have finished that sentence and regretted but thank god for Max.  
  
He grabbed me again and kissed me and I thought this was the beginning of our relationship and I kissed him like I have never felt before. We stopped and he was going to leave and I was shocked. I was like what was he playing at.  
  
'Where are you going Max.?'  
  
'It's not going to happen.we were never meant to be!'  
  
'Well all right but you and Tess were right? Why aren't you there over at Kyle's sucking Tess's face!'  
  
'Stop it Liz!'  
  
'Don't tell me what to do! I'm not yours and according to you I'll never be. What was that kiss for? Getting my hopes up and then smashing them down!'  
  
I ran out into my room and I locked the door. I had known he had let himself out and I started crying. We could never be because of his stupid ego and ignorance that aliens could not mix with humans.  
  
I heard a knock on my window and it was Max. I didn't let him come in but he used his powers and he came in. He sat on my bed and he put his arms around me and shrugged it off.  
  
'Your right. I am afraid of letting you in.I'm sorry!'  
  
'Why are you afraid Max!'  
  
'I don't want to have a reason to stay!'  
  
I lent over and kissed him and he kissed me back. When we stopped I asked him 'Are you gonna leave now?'  
  
He laughed and shook his head. I was finally happy and he teased me about my outburst and I kept telling him to keep his mouth shut. It was a beginning except when we started kissing and Devan walked in.  
  
'Devan!' 


End file.
